A static random access memory (SRAM) has been importantly needed to achieve fast processing of large-volume signals such as sound and image signals along with recent wide spread of an electric instrument such as a smartphone (for example, refer to Non Patent Literature 1). Typically, the SRAM is required to achieve fast operation with reduced area and electric consumption, and recent development has been made on a novel circuit configuration. As a volatile memory, the SRAM is required to store external data written to a storage node, even after electrical power supply has stopped. Thus, it is required to program SRAM data to a non-volatile memory unit capable of storing data after electrical power is stopped, and read data from the non-volatile memory unit to the storage node after electrical power supply has started again.